


Baby, Ours

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M, Severus Snape/Bill Weasley - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-03
Updated: 2010-07-03
Packaged: 2017-10-10 09:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill, Severus, discussions of small children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, Ours

**Author's Note:**

> For hobbit_feet, who requested it so nicely.

The noise was becoming unbearable. Thirteen Weasley hybrids ranging from diapers to preteens ran around in a shrieking frenzy in the yard behind the Burrow. Severus sat next to Bill on the half-rusted swing near the pond and wished to be anywhere else in the world. His Potions room. The run-down family estate, a dark wooded area, a torture chamber with thumbscrews and spikes. Anywhere where a frizzy-haired tot in a grass-stained yellow jumper couldn’t put a chubby, sticky hand on his knee.

“Bill. It’s touching me.”

Bill grinned and reached out to lift the two-year-old into his lap. “She’s not poisonous, Severus.”

Severus poked carefully at the remnant of goo-marmalade, perhaps?-that the baby had left on his pants leg. “She’s sticky.”

“She’s two.”

“She has a name.” This from Hermione as she walked across the yard. “Amelia, you’re supposed to be napping.” Hermione spoke to her daughter in the same brisk tone she used with everyone.

Amelia blinked large brown eyes at her mother. “No tired.”

“*Not* tired.”

Amelia bobbed her head in an energetic nod. “*No* tired.”

“Come with me, young lady.” Hermione scooped Amelia out of Bill’s arms and gave him a mild glare. “It would help if you weren’t laughing.”

Bill shrugged. “I’m an uncle. I’m allowed.”

Hermione looked from Bill to Severus. “Can’t you keep him under control?”

“I’m a wizard, not a miracle worker, Ms. Granger-Weasley.” Severus watched Hermione walk away without responding. “Also, I disdain children.”

“You do not.” Bill flung an arm along the back of the swing and cupped the back of Severus’s neck. “You help Albus with the war orphans when you have time. I’ve seen you, remember.”

“We’re not talking about that here.”

“Can’t have the family thinking you’re human.”

“It would ruin me.”

“Would children ruin you?” Bill asked the question in a deliberately neutral tone.

Severus looked at Bill from the corner of his eye. “Did a spell backfire on you?”

“No.”

“Have you hit your head?”

“Not recently.”

“Are you *daft*?”

Bill grinned and ran his thumb down the back of Severus’s neck. “Just for you.”

“You’re out of your head.”

“Maybe.” Bill squinted against the sun and pushed Severus’s hair out of his eyes. “I’d like a child. Maybe two.”

“No litter like the rest of your family?”

“We don’t have the space.”

“You’re serious.”

“Well, you don’t hold the rights to the mood.”

“Perhaps I should. It would keep you from having completely ridiculous fits of it.” Severus saw the hurt flash in Bill’s eyes. He cursed inwardly. There was something about hurting Bill that bothered Severus at a base level. “I’m terrible with grown people. I’m no good with children.”

“You’re great with the orphans.”

“They’re too damaged to realize the pain I’m inflicting.”

“Stop it.” Bill took a great liberty and tweaked the end of Severus’s nose. “Those kids love you. And, no mater how much you try to hide it, you like them.”

“Perhaps.”

“So?”

“So.” Severus let it hang.

Bill rolled his eyes. “*So*, you nattering bastard, would you allow a couple of poor, bedraggled war orphans into your home?”

Severus looked out across the yard and caught sight of Hermione laying Amelia on a spare blanket. He could practically see the bits of things that had glued themselves to the child’s sticky hands. He silently mourned his trousers. “I suppose we could discuss it further when we get home.”

Bill hid his pleased smile against Severus’s face when he kissed him on the cheek. “Thank you.”

“Hmm.” Severus pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and blotted at his still-sticky knee.


End file.
